Do You Like What You Feel
by yayayahk
Summary: Crocodile's impulsive and capricious nature shows itself during an intimate moment with his partner, Miss All Sunday. Rated M. (Edited a mistake)


**Disclaimer : **All the featured characters and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. Cover fanart credit : Sall we dance? +Nico Robin by Hadog at dA

**A/N :** Finally fulfilling this request. *wink wink wink* I hope you will enjoy it, dear YOU *wink wink wink*. I remember I thought Crocodile and Robin were a married couple back then *sips orange juice and gazes into the distance*. Well.

**Edit : **Eeek, I added a correction for a previous mistake about Crocodile's hands ... *ashamed*

**Summary : **Crocodile's impulsive and capricious nature shows itself during an intimate moment with his partner, Miss All Sunday.

**Rating :** M like the 'm' in SMUT. So, sensitive souls, refrain from scrolling down!

* * *

His right hand trailed down on the back of her bouncing and sweating body. His hook rested on the warm and messed up sheets. Despite the calming sea blue color which flooded their surroundings, the atmosphere in the room was hot, dense and suffocating. The space was filled with exchanged whispers, wet sounds and noises of colliding skins.

Laying down, he contemplated her while she was riding him, rocking her hips back and forth, sliding up and down his member. The moans and grunts that escaped from her mouth echoed vehemently in his ears. The touch of her soft hands, that were curved onto paw-like fists, sent a jolting electricity every time she relaxed her fingers on his torso.

Quickly yet softly he pushed her over him but she did not fall. Instead, she securely placed a hand on top of the bed frame while the other one found its spot on the side of his face. Surprised at her unfaltering audacity, he shot her a smirk to which she simply responded by a faint smile.

His right hand proceeded to squeeze her butt cheek as he started to thrust with vigor into her. She was now hyperventilating. The blush on her cheeks was exacerbating. Her shy and husky cries of pleasure were becoming louder and louder. She had too much trouble keeping her shaken balance. Eventually, she closed her eyes and raised her head up. The way he was filling her, the way he was rocking her to the core, the way their bodies synchronized with each other… These sensations of ecstasy she rediscovered with each intercourse they had turned her body so tense; she could remotely control it.

After a few minutes, when he noticed that she was quivering, still on top of him, he quickly placed both of his arms over her shoulders and pulled her in a strong embrace. He shifted their bodies so they could rest on their sides and resumed throbbing his cock inside her. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, as if instinctively, finding there an astounding heat to breathe against.

The way this woman made him feel was shameful. The curses he spat at their shared pleasures were endless during those times. He would growl under the pressure caused by the enveloping heat of her womanhood. Even himself could not tell why, but he ended up leaning in her ear, shooting endless arrogant demands and interrogations.

_"How about that?" "Is it to your liking?" "Sure, it suits mine" "Do you like what you feel, Miss All Sunday?" "Look at me…" "Have you ever felt like this with someone else, Miss All Sunday?" _

_"Speak!"_

Agitated by her impromptu lack of response excepted an elongated moan, he flipped her over, forcing her to bend over with her mouth crashing against the pillow. He then roughly made his right hand run all over her curvaceous figure, as she arched her back. He whimsically placed his fingers on her sex and started rubbing her clitoris, earning a yelp from his partner.

Bored after a few dozens of seconds of his antics, he went back to penetrate her. Steadily picking up speed and vehemence, he pecked her smooth skin all down the line of her back. His wandering hand also found its spot on her neck, in a strangling-like position.

Still thrusting into her at a growing pace, he suddenly strained both of their bodies and tightened his hold around her neck. Bringing her head closer to his face, the sight he was faced with led to draw a huge grin of satisfaction. Her hot face was all covered in sweat. Her bangs slightly covered the eyes she had almost closed in a trance-like state. The vapor she was exhaling was mixed up with her screams of pure exhilaration.

Both were panting and getting closer to their edge, being more vocal about the lust-driven sensations they were feeling, rougher with their touches, being more prone to lose control.

"Shall I repeat myself then? Do you like what you feel, Miss All Sunday?" He eventually breathed against her black hair once again.

"Yes!" Her answer was immediate and followed by moans that she tried to tone down between her gritting teeth.

Soon after, Crocodile groaned as he ejaculated inside of her. Slowly releasing the embrace he had around her, he moved to rest his back on a pillow. His first following reflex was to look for a cigar to light in a span of few seconds. Still breathing with difficulty, she was laying down uncovered and curled up next to his body. Once she managed to catch her breath, she sat up, reached for her pocket watch and sighed.

They shared one last glance before she started to dress up. Was it out of their usual distrust or was it out of a wishful empathy between the two? One could not really tell.

"Good night, Mr. 0" She said before leaving the room.

"Hum." He nodded.

After she closed the door, he puffed out one long stream of smoke and closed his eyes for a little relaxation.

* * *

*And the author plays a sultry saxophone melody for him*

Anyway! Reviews are always well appreciated.


End file.
